


Handle

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop





	Handle

Everyone had a way to be handled.

As spymaster it was Azurite's job to learn how to handle the Gem and keep everything in line.

Blue Diamond needed to be charmed with sweet smiles and bows. She enjoyed being treated like a queen and as much as it annoyed the, Azurite did it.

Yellow Diamond preferred to simply get the information out and not be bothered with useless information. This meant that Azurite was in and out within moments.

They had learned these two easily, but then they met Jasper.

Jasper would change daily how they wanted to talk to Azurite. Some days she wanted information right away, other days she wanted to sit and talk. There were days when Jasper would grunt in answer and turn away from them. And there were days when Jasper would pull them close as they spoke, trailing her fingers over the blue Gem's stomach and lips over their neck.

Azurite always saved Jasper for last, after bowing and scraping to Blue and being mostly ignored by Yellow the constant changing nature of Jasper helped them settle into the night.


End file.
